


酒吧奇遇记

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: Noel像往常一样去酒吧，在洗手间门口，一位坐在轮椅上的金发女人向他求助，他弯腰问她“什么？”然后就失去了意识。
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Noel Gallagher/You
Kudos: 5





	酒吧奇遇记

**Author's Note:**

> BG  
> 搞青年Noel  
> 犯罪分子，三观不正  
> 现在撤还来得及^ ^

当Noel醒来的时候，只感到一阵头痛。剧烈的痛觉从一侧太阳穴散射开来，犹如蔓延的裂纹，包围了整个眼眶。他想揉揉眼睛，一伸手，却被什么东西拽住了。  
顺着清脆的响声，他向上看，只见左手被一只手铐固定在床头上。  
what the hell……  
他用力摇动身体，床吱呀吱呀地叫起来。他意识到自己手脚都被固定住了，根本动不了。  
“你醒了。”  
一只手摸了摸Noel的头发，Noel立刻转头，一个女孩正望着自己。  
“你……”  
Noel努力回想，几个小时前他一个人在酒吧喝酒。从洗手间出来后，一个坐在轮椅上的女人出现在他面前，他晕晕乎乎地低下头问她“你说什么？”接着就失去了意识。  
Noel用力盯着眼前这个女孩。不，酒吧里的女人有一头又长又卷的金发，画着浓妆，和面前这个头发又直又黑，一脸苍白的女孩绝不是同一个人。  
“我很好看吗？”女孩问。  
Noel的脑子一团乱。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
绑架？谋杀？果儿寻仇？  
他知道自己不是什么洁身自好的主儿，酒吧里的一夜情他见多了。只要对方够漂亮，或者自己够无聊，就能来一炮。反正也不用负责任，天亮了拍拍屁股走人就好。  
我应该没有和这个女孩上过床吧？真的不记得了……Noel皱起眉头。  
“我喜欢你，Noel。”  
嗯？  
“我们上床吧。”  
“没问题，”Noel即刻答道，“但是不需要这样，”他晃了晃手腕，“你知道的……”  
“我喜欢按照我的规则来。”女孩打断了他。  
“Fu……”  
女孩一脚踩在Noel的左脸边，床瞬间沉了下去。紧接着另一脚踩在Noel腰侧，女孩站在床上，面对着Noel脚尖的位置。她像是故意的一样，Noel正好可以看到她短裙里若隐若现的内裤。  
“我不知道需不需要用药……据说很多乐手都硬不起来，”女孩若有所思地说，“你们磕太多药。”  
“给老子下来！”Noel突然吼了一声，他觉得眼前这女孩绝对是一个精神病，“把这该死的玩意儿拿开！”他用力晃动着身体。手铐叮叮咣咣地响，但他只有腰部可以移动。  
女孩转过头惊愕地看了Noel一眼。  
“你怎么了？”她转过来坐在Noel的肚子上，伸手摸他的脸。“你太着急了。”  
Noel的第一个单词还没说出口，女孩就贴了上来。两片柔软的嘴唇封住了Noel的，气息十分甜美。Noel的大脑瞬间一片空白。女孩没有给他反应的余地，紧接着舔了舔他的嘴唇。舔舐带着吮吸，又伴随着湿漉漉的鼻息，酥酥麻麻的触觉在Noel嘴唇上散开，一条电流直冲向他的下腹部。  
“Fuck it！”他执拗地转开脸。  
女孩顿了顿，“你不喜欢吗？”  
见Noel怒目而视，她受伤地俯下身，轻轻在Noel唇上咬了咬。  
Noel不可思议的看着这个疯子。  
“那你舔我吧。”  
女孩突然站了起来，脱下了自己的内裤，扔到Noel脸上。粉色的底裤遮住了Noel的视线，Noel感到脸一阵发热，晃了晃头甩开底裤，下一秒女孩重重的坐在了Noel胸膛上。Noel没忍住一个瑟缩，呻吟了一句。  
女孩两手撑在Noel头的两边，胯向上移，眼看着某个部位就要贴上来，Noel对她吼道：  
“把你那该死的屁股从我他妈的脸边挪开！”  
女孩的动作停下了，她盯了Noel几秒，说：  
"Fine."  
她离开Noel的胸口，转身坐在他肚子上，伸手解Noel的腰带。  
"喂喂喂喂——"  
Noel大叫起来，剧烈晃动身体。女孩转过头对他做了一个禁声的手势，然后抽掉了他的腰带，解开他的裤子，扯下他的内裤。  
"Stop——"  
女孩用手撸了撸柱体，嬉笑道：  
"原来你有感觉啊。"  
她低头在柱体的顶端舔了舔，Noel发出一声抽气，脸皱了起来。女孩的口腔狭小，湿润，温暖，Noel咬住下唇，避免自己发声。女孩把脑袋埋在自己腿间，他感到他最敏感的顶端正一点一点碾过女孩的舌头，压到舌根的位置，在即将触碰到喉咙时又退了出来。女孩的动作并不熟练，甚至有些生涩，时而会用牙齿碰到柱体，让Noel忍不住一个轻颤。可是，窄小温热的口腔，灵巧的舌头，吞吐间发出的轻哼，和夹紧自己腰腹的白花花的大腿，都在刺激着Noel的感官，让他的尺寸在渐渐扩大。他忍不住开始顺从于女孩的节奏，轻轻地抬腰，甚至发出低喘。  
女孩的动作越来越剧烈，快感充斥了Noel的整个大脑。就在他用力把自己的阴茎送出去时，女孩却突然离开了他。快感戛然而止，女孩又转了过来。  
"你太大了。"她说，"我没法整个含进去。"  
Noel像看疯子一样的看着她。  
"你看，你是可以顺从我的，"女孩抚摸着Noel格子衬衫的领口。Noel的前两颗扣子没有系，女孩把手伸进去摸索，一边看着Noel，她说："只要你顺从我，我就让你高潮，好不好。"  
"No."Noel厌恶地说。  
女孩看着他的表情，又低头看了一眼自己的大腿。她抬起右手，把手指伸进了嘴里。她模仿着交媾的动作，对着Noel舔湿手指，然后缓缓向下，伸进了自己的裙子里。  
"可我都帮你口了诶。"  
这个画面令Noel的两颊更加灼热。他的下腹又热又痛，阴茎挺立在空中，欲望与怒火都无处发泄。他快要崩溃了，对女孩吼道：  
"You fucking crazy bitch!!"  
女孩瘪了瘪嘴，露出生气的神情。她粗暴地抓住Noel的领口，一把扯开了他的衬衫。一颗扣子蹦起来，跳到了床下。她拿起Noel的腰带，在空中轮起来，用力抽向Noel的胸膛。"啪"得一声，Noel一个哆嗦，胸前一下子浮现出一道红痕。  
Noel呻吟起来。女孩用手指顺着那条痕迹一点一点碾过去，看着Noel痛苦的表情。  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
紧接着腰带又一次落下来，打在离上一次很近的地方。Noel觉得自己的眼泪都不由自主地流出来了。  
"Stop, stop, stop, plz."他哀求道。  
"Is it enough?"  
"Yah....stop."  
女孩把腰带放下了。她认真地看着Noel身上的红痕，Noel觉得她的表情像是在欣赏。紧接着她俯下身，伸出舌头细细地舔过那两道伤痕。Noel抬起下巴，又痛又痒又怪异的触觉让他咬住了牙关。  
女孩向上移，搂住Noel的脖子。她贴上Noel的脸，深深地望着他的眼睛。  
"我真的喜欢你。"她说。  
她的手指刮过Noel的鼻梁，刮过中间那一节凸出的鼻骨。  
"真漂亮。"  
她又低头，用舌尖舔过Noel的鼻梁。她柔软的前胸压在Noel身上，继续刺激着他。Noel想对她说脏话，却不敢了。  
"我爱你。"  
女孩捧起他的脸，专注而温柔地舔着他的嘴唇。她撬开Noel的牙齿，舔了舔他的舌头。Noel一动不动地承受着。  
"我想你抱我，"女孩离开Noel的嘴唇，看着他说，"好不好？"  
Noel皱起眉头观察女孩，她眼里的冷漠，愤怒和暴力都不见了，此刻变得十分温柔。  
"我把你的手解开，你抱我吧。"  
Noel点了点头。  
女孩爬下床，从桌子上拿了钥匙，解开Noel的两只手。Noel活动活动手腕，女孩的手臂就环了上来。她的脸贴在他胸膛上，紧紧地搂住他。Noel的两手在女孩背后胡乱抚摸了两下，她十分安静。  
Noel突然用力抓住她的肩膀把她拉起来，然后两手伸向女孩的脖子。女孩的力量无法与Noel对抗，一下子就被控制住了。她左手抓住Noel的手腕，痛苦地挣扎着。Noel并不想掐死她，他小心地控制着力量，想把女孩弄晕过去。  
女孩用力抓住Noel的手腕，Noel感到手臂上青筋暴起。女孩右手晃了一下，Noel感到一阵刺痛，定睛一看，女孩把一根针管扎进了Noel的手臂。  
Noel觉得浑身一滞，手臂立刻泄了力。女孩挣脱钳制，推动针管。Noel痛得想缩回手，但浑身的力量被一点一点压缩，正在脱离自己的身体。他不由自主地向后倒去。  
"Bastard."  
他听到女孩低声说，然后就两眼一黑失去了意识。

Noel再次醒来时，他还以原来的姿势被绑在床上。他浑身不适，下体的感觉尤为怪异。他向下一看，女孩的脑袋正埋在那里起伏。这毫无疑问是刺激的来源。  
"Shit!"他叫了一声。  
女孩抬起头来。  
"你醒了。"  
她用手抹了抹嘴角，表情有点扫兴："没劲，我本来想测试男人在昏迷时能不能射出来……算了。"  
她爬过来了。  
她从裙子下面抽出了一个明晃晃的东西，径直抵在了Noel的喉咙上。那个坚硬又锋利的东西冷冰冰的，冷的Noel一下子浑身发凉，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
"你辜负了我的信任。"女孩的眼睛很空洞，看得Noel更冷。  
"别别别，别杀我——"  
女孩的手没有移动。  
"杀了我，对你没好处的——杀了我，你就毁了！"  
"不会啊。"  
"不不不，我，我是oasis的吉他手，great Noel，"Noel徒劳地晃动着身体，"你不能这样杀了我！"  
"谋杀乐手的事还少吗？"女孩认真地说。  
“可是你，”Noel吞了口口水，“你不是要和我上床吗？”  
女孩没回答，Noel盯着她不动声色的脸，心脏砰砰直跳。  
“Well.”她把刀扔到了床下。  
她按住Noel的胸口向后挪，Noel感到自己的肚子被她弄的湿漉漉的。她握住Noel的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去。  
“啊啊啊——操！”Noel大叫。  
女孩的动作很缓慢，到一半时停了下来。  
“你太大了。”她说。  
女孩向上抬了抬屁股，待适应了尺寸之后才继续向下。这种研磨对Noel来说即是挑逗也是痛苦，等到女孩终于完全坐下去之后，他长舒一口气。  
“Jesus Christ！”  
“我本来想让你从后面进来的，”女孩按住Noel上下移动臀部，“我不喜欢这个姿势。”  
Noel配合她上下耸动胯部，听到女孩轻哼了一句。  
女孩在Noel身上趴下来，她似乎想亲吻Noel的嘴唇，但是太矮了，够不到。于是她伸手捏住Noel的乳尖，狠狠地扭了一下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”Noel大叫一声。  
“安静点，”女孩瞪了他一眼。她抬头看了一眼天花板，改口道：“算了，我选了走廊最深处的房间，隔音不错。”  
她的手指更用力：“你叫的再大声也没人能听到。”  
Noel两颊通红，感到受到了侮辱，他咬住了下唇，不肯出声。女孩看穿了他的心思，故意收紧了一下臀部。Noel毫无防备，一句呻吟溢出嘴边。  
“你的叫声真好听，”女孩把手指伸进Noel的嘴里，“比你的歌声好听一万倍。”她的手指探向Noel的喉咙，在Noel想要呕吐时，又收回来，“当然，你的歌声也很好听……”  
女孩加快了下身的速度，直到Noel感到她抓紧了自己，然后一个发抖身体软了下来。女孩趴在Noel身上，Noel在随后射了出来。  
“Shit！”女孩猛的抬头瞪Noel，“谁让你射进来的？我可不喜欢吃药。”  
Noel又从她眼里看到了怒气，他以为女孩要伸手打自己一个耳光。但她没有。  
她伸长手在Noel下巴上摩挲，拔掉了他的一根胡须。  
“Gosh!”Noel吃痛。  
女孩起身离开Noel，握住他的柱体含住。Noel感到浑身的血液又冲向了那个地方。等到Noel硬起来了，女孩再次坐了上去。  
Noel在心里拼命骂她crazy bitch，嘴里却一个词也不敢说。等到这次他快要高潮时，女孩离开了他，然后俯身舔了舔他最敏感的顶端。  
“Fuck！”  
Noel的体液溅在了女孩身上。女孩转过来，满意地看着Noel。  
Noel觉得自己快哭了，真的，他的呻吟声中好像有哭腔。他不知道这种折磨什么时候是个头，精神和肉体的两重打击让他快崩溃了。  
女孩跳到床下，从包里拿了什么东西，又回到Noel身边依偎着。  
“Smile.”女孩甜美地说。  
那个东西正对着他们俩，Noel看清了，是一个照相机。  
“Holy fuck!”Noel大叫，“如果你把这些照片发出去的话，那等于报警！这是你他妈绑架我的罪证！”  
“我不会发出去的。”女孩低头翻着相机。“这是我的宝贝，为什么要给别人看？”  
“Fuck!”Noel失去了理智，“那我也要报警！让警察来抓你这个疯子！”  
“你不会报警的，”女孩看着他，“我没成年。”  
“没成年怎么了！”Noel愣了一秒，“你照样是罪犯！”  
“我会告诉警察，”女孩缓缓低头看，“你强奸我。”她的衬衣上溅满了Noel的体液。  
“Fuck！fuck！”Noel暴怒，“可我身上有伤！妈的，我手腕上有伤！”  
“我可以做出同样的伤来，”女孩说，“在我手腕上。”  
Noel不说话了。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，怒火难平。女孩翻身下床。  
“Bullshit，”他突然想到了什么，“你未成年，怎么开的这间房？”  
“我开房用的，是另一张身份证。”女孩在包里翻翻找找，“上面的照片，是你第一次见我的样子。”  
Noel望着天花板，金发女人的脸浮现出来。  
女孩掏出一片纱布，展开。又拿出一个玻璃瓶，把里面的液体倒在纱布上。  
“Holy shit……”  
“我真的喜欢你，Noel，”女孩走近Noel，“我想和你多待一会儿，可我怕你的家人会报警啊。”  
Noel屏住呼吸看着她。  
“你会为我写首歌吗？”女孩目光灼灼，“我真的喜欢你。”她再次强调。  
她在Noel脸上亲了一下，轻轻地把纱布盖到Noel脸上。浓重的药水味铺天盖地而来，Noel闭上了眼睛。

Noel是被冻醒的，他挣扎着爬起来，发现自己侧躺在公园的长椅上。  
他的脑袋传来阵阵钝痛。他试图回忆之前发生的事。但是只要一开始回想，就感到头痛。  
我真的被绑架了？被一个未成年的小女孩？  
Noel皱起眉头，这是真的吗，还是记忆错乱？我究竟有没有去过酒吧？  
我去的是哪家？  
吹风了，Noel感到胸口凉飕飕的。他伸手想把扣子系好，这才发现手臂上有一个针孔留下的红点，胸前的那颗扣子也不见了。  
“Fuck……”他咒骂道。  
有关那女孩的记忆一瞬间全部涌现出来，Noel头痛欲裂。  
“Fuck！fuck！”他暴跳如雷。  
他感到，自己的下半身，有点硬起来了。


End file.
